Oh So Forbidden Love
by SoubiRitsuka407
Summary: Allie and Sam aren't accepted anywhere. Until they ended up here... will their love survive this harsh treatment?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **This story involves two girls who love each other, don't like? Don't read.

**Thank-you!**

* * *

These characters are mine, as are their personalities. A friend at school challenged me to write this, and so I am. I'm not fanfictioning anything except my real life.

* * *

Sam looked across the table at Allie, and Allie nodded in response. Amidst the lunch-room chaos, in perfect unison they stood and walked out into the dimly lit corridor. They walked past the all-too-lazy guard who only expended enough energy to look up at them before resuming his stupor. They walked into the bathroom, one after the other and hugged. 

"We don't have very long, Allie"

"I know," Sam looked down at the floor, "But I love you, Allie"

"I love you too, Sam"

Sam pulled away and walked into a stall to flush the toilet. Just a precaution incase the old guard had figured out what was going on. She listened for any sound of movement. Hearing none, she walked over and kissed Allie on the cheek.

"As soon as we're out of here," Sam promised her. Allie nodded sadly and walked out like nothing had happened. She walked into the crowded lunchroom and sat down at the table she'd been assigned to. Sam walked out a few minutes later, past the now-sleeping guard, and into the lunchroom.

She hadn't gotten very far into the room when Kate strolled confidently up to her.

"Sam, would you care to explain where you and Miss Allie were just now?"

"No." Sam said forcefully, "I wouldn't. It's none of your business"

"You know what this means" Kate replied.

Sam gritted her teeth and nodded. Bailey looked up at the situation playing out in front of her in horror. Their time together was already so short, and it seemed to be getting shorter. Allie knew that Sam was only doing this to protect her, but it still felt as though she'd been stabbed in the heart. She plastered a fake smile on her face in order to hide their secret.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam sighed as she sat down on the white tile floor. There's one good thing about this place, she thought. You have lots of time to think. She looked up as the door slammed and deafening silence followed. Sam thought back to earlier that day…

"You know what this means" Kate said sternly, and Sam nodded. Kate motioned to the guard standing by the door.

"Isolation. One Day." She told him. Sam was rushed down the sickly yellow hallway and back to her room. The guard patted her down, but found no contraband on her person so he rushed her down the long hallway and into a small, white room. She pulled away from the guard, slid down the wall onto the floor, and listened to the door slam as he walked out.

Isolation. Same was so familiar with this word, she had been before she ever came here. She was also familiar with the rooms that were blindingly white. She pushed herself off of the floor and kicked the wall. All I want to do is see Allie, she thought. Why can't my parents understand that? Instead of listening to me, the threw me away like a broken toy, the toy that no one wanted anymore. They locked me up here. They put me here so that the "nice" doctors can cure my "disease". I'm not sick, I'm in love. Sam pounded both fists into the pristinely white wall.

The door opened and Kate slipped inside.

"I came in here to talk to you, Sam. Can we talk about what happened today?"

"No. You already know why I'm here."

"Perhaps you'd like some more time to think about this?" Sam could take it anymore, something inside of her snapped.

"All I _can_ do in this place is think! I didn't try to kill myself, I don't cut or anything! Nothing is wrong with me!"

"Your parents thought this would be for the best." Kate said a bit too calmly for Sam's liking.

"I hate them! Love is not a crime. But they locked me up like an animal in the zoo. Oh, come look at the freak kiss her girlfriend!!"

"I think you need some more time to think… maybe calm down a little. Dinner will be in at 6."


End file.
